


Evening Plans

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Het, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  The Doctor wants to do something nice for Romana.<br/>Disclaimer:  If JNT didn’t own it, what makes you think I do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Plans

Banner by Annariel

In all their years – decades – of traveling together, the Doctor had come to enjoy her company. It was definitely different than traveling with a human, as Romana understood what it was like to be outside of time. Of course, they had their squabbles, but who wouldn’t? Whenever he wanted to tease her, he’d remind her that her last regeneration, she’d taken the body and features of an alien princess – did that mean she expected to be treated like royalty? And she would get in a snit, and perhaps not speak to him for days, or weeks, but when he’d apologize, in his own way of course, and she’d deign to accept his apology, such as it was, everything would go back to being amazing again. 

The Doctor could sense her getting restless, though. The Randomizer kept the Black Guardian from finding them, at least in theory – and practically, it seemed to have worked, as the Black Guardian had yet to actually locate them throughout the times and space they’d traveled. Even so, that safety meant they were always on the run, which was never a life for anyone, much less a pair of Time Lords. 

Even so, the Doctor relaxed, his hat covering much of his face to block the sun out of his eyes. The Randomizer had sent them to a strange little resort planet, and, while relaxing in the sun was a pleasant enough thing, there really wasn’t much here to entertain them. The Doctor wanted to get his hands on something, and Romana, while she did appear to enjoy the pampering on some level, was already bored. 

Well, he thought, there were definitely ways to entertain a Time Lady, particularly one who’d been pampered for the past few days, and might appreciate getting mussed up a bit. Perhaps he’d order them a special dinner to eat in their rooms, and request candles be lit, too. Romance might take Romana by surprise – it usually didn’t come about unless one considered him eating jelly babies off her skin romantic – but it would make for a pleasurable pastime. 

Removing the hat from his face, he stood up, adjusting his scarf and jacket. Had to be presentable when making a request, after all, and he’d need some sprucing up of his own to be able to woo his companion. 

Grinning, he decided he was looking forward to the evening.


End file.
